1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to allowing a user to move up and down within a scene relative to an up axis of the scene without the user being displaced horizontally with a scale is showing the user the relative position of the current view in the vertical bounding box of the scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.